


Not if you're quiet

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Won't he find out about us?" Ray asked.</p><p>"Not if you're quiet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not if you're quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I just get bored sometimes so this was born.

Ray walked in to the sound of Gerard humming to himself in his room. He had a beautiful voice, no matter how he used it: singing, humming, talking, but Ray's favorite was moaning. It was a vocal symphony. 

"Hey" he said, walking into Gerard's studio, where he was working  
on a painting of one of his comic characters. 

"Hey, Ray." He said, not looking up from the painting.

"Want to do something?" He asked, almost positive the answer would be something like 'I'm busy, sorry'.

"Sure, gimme a minute" he said, putting his brush in a cup of water and putting all of his stuff away, humming to himself again. 

"Ok. So what d'you wanna do?" He asked.

"I dunno... I was just bored" Ray replied, not actually thinking about doing something before.

"Well, I've got an idea" Gerard said, standing on his tip-toes and kissing Ray on the lips. He helped him by bending down a little, making his face closer to Gerard's level.

Ray deepened the kiss by putting his hands (or in Gerard's case, 'giant man-eating paws with razor sharp claws') in Gerard's hair, earning a small noise from him. This seams like the solution Gerard always suggests to him when he's bored.

Gerard started grinding against Ray, moaning more and causing Ray to join him. They eventually found their way to a bed somewhere in the house, nor Ray or Gerard caring who's it was.

"Ray" Gerard whined from underneath of him when he started sucking on the spot behind his ear that drives him crazy.

Ray started to work on Gerard's belt and zipper, reaching inside and wrapping his hand around him, causing Gerard let out a relieved sigh and a moan. He went down a little bit to remove Gerard's pant and boxers entirely, eventually coming face to face with Gerard's hard on.

"Sing for me, babe" he said, a new trick forming in his mind.

"What?" He asked, not sure if he heard him right.

"I said sing" Ray confirmed, not taking Gerard into his mouth until he started singing the song "thank you for the venom".

When it got to the chorus, Ray started humming the harmony part that he usually sings with him.

"So g-give me all your p-poison..." He sang. "And give me all your p-pills, g-give me all your h-ohhhh fuck Ray!" He said, taking Ray's head in his hands and thrusting to meet his head, practically fucking his mouth.

"Shit!" Gerard said really loudly as he came into Ray's mouth while he swallowed it then he came up to face Gerard.

"You weren't supposed to stop singing" he said.

"Oops..." Gerard giggled. He brought his knee up and was rubbing it against Ray's untouched erection. "I can make up for it" Gerard stated.

"Oh yeah? How?" Ray asked.

"I don't know... What do you want?" He questioned.

"I don't know... Maybe-" the got cut off by the sound of the front door, only then noticing they were in Mikey's room. 

"Pull up your pants" Ray hissed, jumping up to get a comic book and come back, sitting down right as the door opened.

"Why are you guys in my room?" He asked after seeing them sitting on the bed with an open comic book between them, giggling when he saw Ray was hard still.

"Reading a comic book" Gerard said.

"But.. You have that one, Gerard" Mikey pointed out. Smooth, Ray.

"I lost it" He stated.

"Sure. Get out, please" Mikey said, motioning to the door. The boys went to Gerard's room instead, locking the door behind them. 

"Well this sucks" Ray said.

"Why is that?" Gerard asked, scooting closer to him where they sat on his bed.

"Because Mikey's here so we can't really keep-"

"Who says we can't keep going?" Gerard cut him off, getting on top of him and straddling him.

"Won't he find out about us?" Ray asked.

"Not if you're quiet" Gerard said, grinding back and forth against Ray. The bad part about it was that it just made him want to be louder. Ray ground back into Gerard, who was hard again. Gerard choked out a noise, trying to hold it back. 

Ray wasn't going to last much longer with Gerard like this, his head thrown back and his neck exposed. Ray latched onto it and Gerard cried out in surprise, grinding particularly hard into Ray and he moaned quietly. After a few more seconds of grinding, Ray came in his pants, being as quiet as possible. Gerard came a few seconds later, biting into Ray's shoulder to hold back moans.

"Ray," Gerard panted.

"Gerard." Ray said. Gerard hummed and rested his head on Ray's neck, breathing heavily. Ray kissed Gerard's neck before falling onto Gerard's bed in a laying position with Gerard on top of him. He fell asleep like that, contented and happy.


End file.
